


A Break between Doors

by StarmanSymphony



Category: MOTHER: Cognitive Dissonance
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers, Spoilers Implied?, also i dunno how to write colonels dialouge, but more comfort than hurt so uhh, i mean theyre not directly mentioned but its still enough to count id say, its like half saturn and half normal and i dunno where to draw the line, listen. listen to me for a sec. i love alinivar he deserves NONE of the bad he goes through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarmanSymphony/pseuds/StarmanSymphony
Summary: This weird world had many mysteries, none of which any of the Applechasers understood. Especially not the room with the doors. Alinivar had gone through his first. The others waited for him, Zarbol a bit less patiently than Colonel Saturn and Larice, but waited nonetheless.In which Alinivar needs some reassurance.





	A Break between Doors

This weird world had many mysteries, none of which any of the Applechasers understood. Especially not the room with the doors. Since they had been gone, the four coloured doors, barring the one the future Niiue summoned, had been unlocked. It was only then they had noticed what was written on each - their names.

Alinivar had gone through his first. The others waited for him, Zarbol a bit less patiently than Colonel Saturn and Larice, but waited nonetheless. The Mook had been gone for quite some time now, and it was starting to worry them. Colonel Saturn reassured everyone, himself included, that Alinivar would be fine.

The blue door burst open, and Alinivar gasped as he kneeled over. The other three got up and rushed over to him.

“Alin, are you okay? What happened in there?” Zarbol asked. 

“U-Uh, y-yeah, everything’s fine, all fine-” Alinivar stammered.

He was cut off by Colonel Saturn bumping his nose to his legs. Colonel’s eyebrows furrowed, then he looked up at Alinivar.

“You cold. Why you cold?” he asked.

Alinivar was dead silent for a moment, before he inhaled sharply and wrapped his arms around his body. “Freeze… It was Freeze…”

Colonel Saturn, Zarbol and Larice exchanged worried glances with each other.

“And Shockwave and… It was awful!” Alinivar’s top eyes clenched shut as he rambled, “E-Everyone was so mean j-just like it had been and- The humans! How come they were so nice it doesn’t make  _ sense  _ I wish I had just stayed in that human town I was safe there how come everyone else was right about me I-”

Larice put his hands on Alinivar’s shoulders, causing him to flinch. He looked up at him, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

“Listen. Whatever those people were saying about you, it’s not true.” There was a break in his speech with a click, then he continued, “You’re strong, and brave, and talented. And you’re our friend.”

Alinivar’s lip quivered, then he gave Larice a tight hug. If it weren’t for the circumstances, Larice would have been shocked at this sudden move, but he simply returned it.

Once Alinivar had ended the hug, he wiped his eyes and sat down a short distance away from his door. The others followed, and sat by him. 

“Did anyone there say good things to you boing?” Colonel Saturn asked.

“Uhhh…” Alinivar thought for a moment, then said, “There was this Starman who said that I was kind, and uh, that lady from Mercury said that I was a fast learner and uh, talented, I think?”

“Well they’re both right,” Zarbol replied. “I mean, where would we be without you? You’re great at healing us!”

Alinivar simply smiled.

“Was going to head out through my door when you came back, Alinivar… But if you me to stay for a little while, then I stay.”

Alinivar nodded, and Colonel Saturn flopped onto his side as a hug of sorts.

“Thanks, guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> the blue door stole my coke
> 
> how dare it


End file.
